Database performance can be enhanced by creating a replica of a source table. For example, the replica may be hosted on a different computing system, with different processors. Having replicas available to service database read requests can help balance computing loads among multiple processors, improving system performance. Challenges in replicated systems include maintaining consistency between the source table and the replica table. Inconsistency can result, for example, when synchronization is restarted after a manual pause or system exception. Replication can also result in reduced system performance if the overhead associated with replication is too high.